1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is directed to a human lifesaving apparatus in the form of a waist pack which contains an inflatable vest which can then be utilized as a floatation device for the human in water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatable life vests have long been utilized as flotation devices for humans. There are a great many sporting activities that are engaged in by humans in conjunction with water. These water activities can prove to be unexpectedly dangerous and have been known to cause the death of the participant. One such activity is fishing where the fisherman uses a wader. A wader is a waterproof garment that extends from the feet of the user over the waist of the user. The wader is used by the fisherman when walking within streams, ponds and lakes when fishing.
During fishing there are times where the fisherman could step into a hole or drop-off that is of a depth greater than the height of the fisherman. This causes the water to enter through the top of the wader with the net result that the fisherman is no longer buoyant and the fisherman sinks to the bottom of the hole or drop-off. The result is the fisherman drowns. To overcome this in the past, the only option has been for the fisherman to wear a lifesaving vest of some sort. The only problem with this is the continuous wearing of such a lifesaving device hampers movement of the fisherman. Fisherman like to be free to move so as to smoothly and accurately cast a fishing rod. Also the continuous wearing of a life vest can be hot to the human.
There is a need to make available to a fisherman a life-saving vest when the fisherman finds himself or herself in a dangerous situation while at the same time eliminating continuous wearing of the lifesaving vest during the time that it is not needed.